


[Podfic] Buffy On Reruns In All the Hotels

by hopelesse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Role Models
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesse/pseuds/hopelesse
Summary: Podfic of Aria's fic "Buffy On Reruns In All the Hotels."The things that go bump in the night go bump in the daytime too. A perky cheerleader who saves the day isn't any kind of role model.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[Podfic] Buffy On Reruns In All the Hotels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Buffy On Reruns In All the Hotels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/269607) by [Aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/pseuds/Aria). 



> Thanks to Aria for her open transformative policy on her works, and for writing the kind of nuanced, poignant genderswap that I will always eat up with a spoon.

### Details

  * **Length:** 8 min
  * **File type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On the Internet Archive [here](https://archive.org/details/buffyonreruns)



### Credits

  * **Author:** Aria
  * **Reader:** Hopelesse
  * **Work skin:** Azdaema




End file.
